Question: Omar did 33 more jumping jacks than Luis in the morning. Omar did 92 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Luis do?
Answer: Omar did 92 jumping jacks, and Luis did 33 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $92 - 33$ jumping jacks. He did $92 - 33 = 59$ jumping jacks.